


a rush at the beginning

by Kaiyote



Category: Glee
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: okay, i know that you are not my type... still! i! fall! (seblaine vid.)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Kudos: 13





	a rush at the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> song: "the louvre" by lorde


End file.
